Stress
by PenguinsForever
Summary: Katniss has had enough. She's tired of the Capitol. She's tired of all the stress. She just wants to jump. But will a certain blond-haired baker get in the way? -mild EVERLARK, but still enough to notice. Rated T for suicidal thoughts.


**Disclaimer: I don't the Hunger Games characters at all.**

* * *

Katniss can't take it anymore. It's just too much. The people in the thirteenth district are pressuring her so much, she feels she just might explode. They keep telling her what to do, like she's some sort of puppet, and they won't let her do anything she suggests, and she's just so _tired _and she wishes she wasn't in this period of time. She wonders how it must have been before the big nuclear explosion that created Panem. Did they have similar issues? Did they worry about the same kind of things she worried about? She imagines most of 'North America' to be sort of like the Capitol, and that just makes her want to throw up her meager amount of food she has in her stomach that was provided by District 13.

Why can't things go alright? She thought that the worst thing in the world was definitely the Hunger Games, and helping to get rid of it, no matter how pointless it seems, would be a step-up and she could actually have something to look forward to. Turns out, there really _are _worse things than the Hunger Games. Like, trying to help get rid of it. And now that she knows the worst part of the Hunger Games, Katniss has finally lost all hope.

So it was time to jump.

It was time to jump from all the madness that's been going on in her life. It was time to jump from all the violence she's seen in her life. It was time to jump from all the _stress._ It was time to jump from those she loves the most in this crazy, messed up world she lives in.

And she's so, so crazy, that she actually considers it.

As she walks up to the small cliff that District 13 has outside of the compound, many thoughts swarm her head in a feeble attempt to stop her. So she says her farewells to all of them.

Madge. _I'm sorry._ Cinna. _I'm sorry. _Haymitch._ I'm sorry._ Effie. _I'm sorry._ Mags. _I'm sorry._ Gale._ I'm sorry_. Johanna. _I'm sorry. _Rue. _I'm sorry_. Mom._ I'm sorry._

Katniss is in tears now, as the list goes on in her head. She's never felt so broken in her life. And it sucks. She looks down at the ground far below her, and she's just about ready to jump when two more names appear in her head.

One of them is Prim. Poor, small, defiant, beautiful, mature, Prim. Katniss remembers her, and she can feel the guilt creep into her. But Katniss thinks, no she _knows,_ Prim will make it without her, because Prim has grown up. She is not that young girl who used to cry into Katniss's arms on reaping day. She is not that young girl that used to cry for her mother every single day when their mother was in deep shock. Prim has grown up.

The second and final one is Peeta. Oh, how Katniss will miss the Boy with the Bread. She thinks of how Peeta is locked in the Capitol, and a surge of defiance against the Capitol ran through her body like a wave. She remembers his smile. The way he laughs. The way he _knows_ her in a way that Gale, who has known her longer, never has. She remembers the pearl in her pocket and quickly takes it out just to be sure it wasn't just a dream. That meeting Peeta wasn't just a dream. And when she feels the cold, smooth, shiny pearl in her hand, she's happy to say that it wasn't. And now, she is starting to feel uneasiness towards District 13. Even though she told them her conditions for being their Mockingjay, she still doesn't quite trust them.

And that's enough to make her walk away from the cliff.

Because she wants to see the Boy with the Bread. At least once again. And she doesn't know why she could ever even_ think_ about leaving him in the first place. As Effie would call it, it's "mahogany".

She laughs. As cheesy as it sounds, Effie is right. It was mahogany,

How could she even _think_ about losing her one and only family?

She may have lost people in the past, but she's determined to make up for it. Or, at least_ try_ to.

Katniss shook her head. No. She _will_ make up for it.

Starting with the Boy with the Bread.

* * *

**Just a little angsty one-shot I came up with. Review and tell me what you think. Was Katniss a little OOC? Oh, well.**

**Till next time,**

**Penguin**


End file.
